1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radiator supports for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a lamp can and radiator support assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a radiator support for a motor vehicle. Typically, the radiator support is made of stamped steel. The radiator support has separate components attached thereto. These components include a brace for a hood latch, a grille opening reinforcement (GOR), brackets for the GOR, and a cover for a radiator opening attached to the radiator support. Typically, a lamp housing or can having at least one lamp disposed therein is attached to the GOR which is supported on the radiator support. In addition, a bumper fascia is attached to the GOR, which is supported on the radiator support.
Although the above radiator support has worked well, it is desirable to provide a single first front structure for a motor vehicle that is die-cast, injection molded, or cast. It is also desirable to reduce weight, variable cost, and labor, while improving quality and vehicle durability, of a radiator support for a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a radiator support that requires less package space in a vehicle. It is yet further desirable to attach the lamp can directly to a radiator support that allows front lamps to be reset. It is still further desirable to support a bumper fascia directly on the lamp cans. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a lamp can and radiator support assembly for a motor vehicle.
Accordingly, the present invention is a lamp can and radiator support assembly for a motor vehicle. The lamp can and radiator support assembly includes a radiator support for operative attachment to forward end of the motor vehicle. The lamp can and radiator support assembly also includes a pair of lamp cans attached to the radiator support. The lamp can and radiator support assembly further includes at least one crossbar interconnecting the lamp cans and attached to the radiator support for adjusting the lamp cans relative to a body of the motor vehicle and a bumper fascia attached to the lamp cans.
One advantage of the present invention is that a lamp can and radiator support assembly is provided for a motor vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the lamp can and radiator support assembly includes a radiator support as a first front structure for the vehicle that is die-cast, injection molded, or cast. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the lamp can and radiator support assembly combines a pair of lamp cans and radiator support to allow front lamps of the vehicle to be reset. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the lamp can and radiator support assembly uses the pair of lamp cans to directly support a bumper fascia thereon. A further advantage of the present invention is that the lamp can and radiator support assembly requires less packaging space, enabling reduction of front end overhang and supporting various styling needs, and saves a large amount of weight.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.